


Barefoot in the Kitchen

by damerey_daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DameRey, Drabble, F/M, JediPilot, PoeRey, Reypoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_daydreamer/pseuds/damerey_daydreamer
Summary: After secretly pining for each other for years, Rey and Poe finally begin something new.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Barefoot in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-imagining of the fic I wrote for the Jon Snow/Sansa Stark ship (found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162627)
> 
> I do not own these lyrics or characters.
> 
> Inspired by the lines from Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift:
> 
> Barefoot in the kitchen, sacred new beginnings.

They stood in his kitchen that morning, Rey wearing only Poe’s discarded white button up from the night before.

It had been “The Trio’s 8th Annual Pre-Christmas Dinner And Movie Night”. Every year, Rey, Poe, and Finn go out to dinner and snuggle up for a Christmas movie. More friends and significant others joined in throughout the years as well but it remained the Trio’s tradition. This year, the movie was at Poe and Finn’s apartment. At the restaurant, a tipsy Rose whispered to Rey about Poe’s secret - that he’d been “pining” for Rey for years. It wasn’t that well kept of a secret within their group of friends, Rey seemed to be the only one not to realize it. But Rey had her own very well kept secret that no one knew - she wanted Poe. She kept giving him obviously sultry looks throughout the night, flustering Poe and making him turn red. When they got back to the apartment, she made sure to snuggle up with him in the corner of the crowded sectional couch, his arm holding her close into his body, his other hand resting on her thigh under their blanket, seeming to move higher as the movie wore on. Once the movie ended, Rose, Jannah, and Snap went home. Finn sleepily stumbled into his room. Rey turned to Poe with another sultry look, inviting him to make a move. And he did. Lips crashed together, hands roamed on skin and under clothing. They quietly raced to Poe’s room, hand in hand, while trying to stifle their giggles.

Now here they stood in his kitchen, their feet cold on the cool winter morning hardwood floor. Poe stood at the stove, scrambling eggs. Rey sat on the kitchen island counter with a smile as she watched the sexy man and thought how this was only the beginning of so much more. He plated the eggs and turned around towards her. Rey gave him another one of her looks and spread her legs. Poe stood in between them. His hand grasped her thigh and brought it up higher on his waist. His other hand wrapped around her back and pulled her hard against his body. His lips explored her neck, her mouth gasping out quiet moans.

The sound of Finn’s bedroom door opening made them freeze. Poe quickly let go of her and Rey hopped off of the island. When Finn walked in, he found Poe and Rey quietly eating their (now cold) scrambled eggs at the little kitchen dinette. Finn’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Rey there, wearing Poe’s shirt, her lips trying to suppress a smile. Poe’s guilty look told him all he needed to know. “Ugh. Dammit, you guys,” Finn groaned.


End file.
